Savior of the Damned
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: {Caius x OC} Camila is half-immortal, and half-sass. Her best friend is the nomad Garrett, and they couldn't be better Bonnie and Clydes if they tried. But, when the battle to protect Renesmee Cullen arises, she finds out that a certain blond Volturi is her mate. Will she willingly comply to the bond, or will she ignore Caius completely? [T for slight swearing]


**I do not own Twilight, unfortunately. Or I would have bridged off with a BUNCH of other aspects and senarios for the story xD

* * *

><p>I never thought that what we were doing could be considered dangerous. I was in love, and I didn't want what my family was saying to be right. That he's no good for me. That he's a sadistic, low-life, overbearing man who cares for no one but himself. I never believed them. I still don't.<p>

My name is Camila Phillips, and I am my mate's only exception. But, I like to call it, 'savior.' He'd be lost without me.

No really.

My mate? You may know him, if you're, what my friends call, a cold one. Or, in more common terms, vampire. He's in the most powerful vampire coven out there; the Volturi. He's one of the head of the Volturi, considered ruthless, cruel, sadistic, heartless, and terrifying. His name is Caius.

We met on the battlefield.

I had been hiding from the Volturi coven because of my gifts: invisibility, time manipulation, and mind control. I'm a very rare form of multi-gifted; three gifts. The usual amount for a multi-gifted vampire is two. Which is why I'm so nervous about the Volturi coven figuring out my gifts, and asking me to join their coven. Never, would be my answer. Or so I thought.

I guess I should back-track a bit.

I was peeking out from behind an oak tree, staring at a deer in the center of a meadow, going hunting one last time before _they _arrived. It was a beautiful day out, but I knew I couldn't go out in public. I'd love to go out, go shopping, and maybe just lye down and bask in the bright sun at a nearby park. But I couldn't do that. Because I _sparkle. _Humph.

I'm half vampire. I'm very rare; I only know a few hybrids such as my type. And by a few, I mean one. His name is Nahuel; his mother was tricked into doing the _naughty naughty _with a vampire, and died giving birth to him. Very similar to how I was created, except my mother lived, until I was seven of course. I'm more human than vampire, though I do prefer blood over food, and unfortunately, sparkle in the sunlight.

I was born in the year 1914. I was born and raised in Baltimore, Maryland, where my mother was also born and raised. I didn't get to know my father; my mother described him as manipulative and abusive. I don't blame her for thinking so. She said that it was a very painful pregnancy; I would imagine as so. I mean, a vampire baby, inside of a bloody, human body? Yeesh.

My mother barely survived. She was at a hospital when she had me, so she was saved. The surgeons still don't know why there was so much blood loss and pain. They won't ever know, I guess I should say. It's a hundred years later; unless they somehow turned immortal, they're six feet under.

When I was eighteen, a man named Carlisle found me while I was out hunting humans; I call that time the Dark Ages. After all, in the amount of time that I was alive back then, I had become a murderer for blood. Carlisle and I met in New York. I was in an alleyway. I thought he was a mortal, until I realized that I didn't hear a heartbeat. I had to explain to him what I was; a half human hybrid. Multi-gifted, unique.

He took me in. I was the first in the Cullen coven. He taught me the 'vegetarian' ways, and in return, I told him about how I came to be. He was very interested on the matter, considering he was a doctor and had never met someone of my species. He told me all of the laws that the Volturi coven had placed for the vampire world, and the consequences if we do not follow them. I understood the laws, but for a few instances, I thought that the penalty of death was a bit much. Like, hunting in an area where a resident coven already existed. I think a stern warning and some pain from Jane would be enough of a consequence. But as I told this to Carlisle, he told me of how ruthless the head coven was, how they bring only those of amazing gifts and strength.

He told me all of the coven members that he knew, along with their gifts. There were Alec and Jane, nicknamed the Witch Twins. Alec had the gift of sensory deprivation, and Jane the illusion of pain. There was Demetri, who was an excellent tracker, and Felix, who was freakishly strong, even for a vampire. Then, there were the wives; Didyme, who had the gift of happiness before she died, and Sulpicia. The wives of Marcus and Aro. Aro had the gift to read all of one's thoughts with just a touch of the hand, and Marcus had the gift to sense alliances and bonds between people. There was also Cauis, who didn't have a power, but was trained expertly in the field of fighting, having grown up in Sparta, Greece. He used to have a wife, before he killed her, Athenodora. No one knows why he did it; Carlisle claims that he may have gotten bored of her needy ways; he was the sadistic king after all.

Then, there was Corin, who gave the illusion of contentment, Heidi, who could seduce anyone, Renata, who was a shield, and finally, Chelsea, who could bind your loyalty to anyone. He said there are a total of thirty-two members, but he only knew those who he was introduced to in his short time in the coven. He expressed his worry of me being recruited into the coven, but I dismissed it.

Along the years, we recruited more people into our coven. First was Edward, who could read thoughts, Esme, the mate of Carlisle, Alice, who could see the future, Rosalie, Emmett, who was Rosalie's mate along with having the gift of excelled strength and speed. Then came Jasper, who had a difficult past. He had the gift of emotional manipulation, and was the mate of Alice. Lastly came Bella, who was first just a human acquaintance, but eventually turned out pregnant, the mate of Edward, and after she had the baby, a newborn vampire. She had the gift of being a shield.

You can see why I enjoy hunting alone.

Everyone in my coven has found their mate, except for me. I was older than six out of eight of them, and in their short period of time as an immortal, they had found their other half. Even Renesmee, Bella and Edward's hybrid daughter, who is less than two years old, has found her mate. A shape-shifter by the name of Jacob.

I guess the Volturi didn't know I existed, or that I was a hybrid as well, but when a member of the Denali coven, Irina, saw Renesmee, she reported her to the head coven, assuming that she was an immortal child. I am proof that she's not - I may not be a child anymore, but I am still the same type of hybrid as she.

But, to prove that she was not an immortal child, we recruited nomads, covens, and vampires that we knew as witnesses. The Denali coven, two women from the Amazons, the Romanians Stefan and Vladimir, the Egyptian coven, both shape-shifter packs that we knew, and a few other nomads. A specific vampire, Benjamin, from the Egyptian coven, caught my interest. He had control over the elements, and had a lovely mate. We instantly formed a platonic relationship.

We talked much about the upcoming meeting with the Volturi, and discussed what we thought would happen if it were to come to a battle. We didn't know who would have the upper hand; we have strong people with gifts, and shape-shifters, but the Volturi recruit those with _very _useful, powerful, and dangerous gifts. He talked to me about his life in Egypt, and in return, I told him what it was like to drink animal blood as opposed to human. I told him the truth, that it was thinner, didn't taste as great, but fulfilling.

We talked around a bonfire, everyone who had come to witness. In a surprising turn of events, we all found out that Kate from the Denali coven's mate, was Garrett, a boastful nomad. It was a very interesting interaction to witness between the two.

Alice warned us about how she saw that the head coven would come when the snow sticks to the ground. She told me that she wanted me to be her personal witness, calling me her V.I.W., Very Important Witness. She said that I was the most important witness there, as I was of the same species as Renesmee, and could explain my eating habits, how I actually grew, (though not very much; I'm only 5'0"), and how I am less, if not equal to, vampires in strength. Hybrids of my kind can develop gifts, and can also obtain the same amounts of strength and speed as full-fledged vampires.

And then, the snow started to stick to the ground.

We headed over to to the field where they were arriving, courtesy of Alice, the fortune-teller. Soon, we heard the faint sound of dozens of pairs of feet running towards us, and I smelt a crowd of vampires, along with an aroma that I couldn't quite explain. Next to me, Garrett muttered softly.

"The red coats are coming; the red coats are coming," he sang. I laughed. At least we had a bit of humor in this stressful situation; I needed it. Soon, the Volturi were fanning out in front of us, keeping a safe distance away. Few looked slightly frightened when we beckoned the shape-shifter packs to us, whom were in their wolf forms.

I scanned the crowd of vampires, spotting everyone that Carlisle named. Sulpicia was all the way in the back, surrounded by a few guards, most likely for her protection. I'm surprised she got to come witness this; Carlisle said that the wives only come out of their tower once every century or so; that would _suck._ I'm a free spirit, I can barely be cooped up in a room for more than an hour, I can't imagine what it would be like to be kept in a tiny tower for dozens of _years. _That's ungodly, seriously.

Suddenly, my eyes landed on Caius. He was scowling, standing next to Aro, while scanning my group as I was doing his. Then, with a jolt, I realized that he was the source of the aroma. Next, I realized that I felt a pull towards him. And finally, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I realized what this meant.

_Caius Volturi is my mate._

Next to me, Edward snapped his head towards me, topaz colored eyes blazing. Great. My mate was the enemy, and I formally meet him on the battlefield. All of that complaining about not finding my mate, and he's been the sadistic, blonde vampire king all this time. That's really just my luck. Then, Carlisle steps forward, and I feel calmness wash over me. I smile at Jasper; he really has a helpful gift in times of stress.

"Aro, my friend," he greets, "It has been centuries." Aro smiles a creepy smile, that reminds me of those who are deranged in horror movies.

"Fair words, Carlisle, seeing as you have summoned an army to harm me and my loved ones," he says, still smiling. _Doesn't that hurt after a while?_

"No, witnesses. We do not wish to harm anyone. They are witnesses, just as you have brought with you today," Carlisle retorts.

"Get to the point," Caius hisses, his British accent appearing in his voice. _Swoon._

"I have heard that you have an immortal child, yet she seems amazingly calm. I hear a strange heartbeat.. I'd like to hear the story from someone who is more central to the event. Edward, seeing as the child clings to your newborn mate.." Aro trails off, and Edward starts to step forward. I see Bella trying to cover him with her shield, but it doesn't reach that far. I furrow my eyebrows. Hopefully, he won't be maimed.

Edward places his hand in Aro's, and all is silent for a moment, until he speaks. "_Magnifico. _Half mortal, half immortal, conceived and carried by this newborn when she was still human," he says, sounding and looking as if in a daze. "And, she has a friend, just like herself.. Camila.."

"Impossible!" Caius growls. I roll my eyes. Do you not hear our heartbeats, dude?

"Do you think they have fooled me, brother?" Aro hissed, snapping his head towards Caius. He immediately silenced, but took to scowling again. Aro looked dazed again. "I'd like to meet her," he said. Edward looked back at us, specifically at Emmett, Jacob, Bella, Renesmee and me. I took a deep breath, and started to walk forward, standing next to Jacob. I can defend myself, but it's nice to feel like I have some protection for other than myself. Once we got to Aro, he looked at Nessie, holding his hand out for her. She ignored the hand.

"Hello Aro," she says with her angelic voice, and places her hand on his cheek, showing him her memories. His eyes glazed over, and he pulled away.

"Children, there is no danger here," he says, turning to his coven. Caius glared at him. "But how do we know that she is safe? For the first time in our lives, humans pose as a threat to the immortal race," he says.

"What if we hide her from the world?" Edward suggests. I nod enthusiastically.

"This cannot be known," Caius says. Alice smiles, and walks forward, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, but it can. I've asked Camila here to be my personal witness; after all, she is the same hybrid type as Renesmee here," she says. I smile. I feel like a secret weapon or something!

"What is your diet?" Aro asks me carefully. I smirk.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either, but I personally prefer blood," I tell them, specifically looking at Caius.

"At what age did you reach maturity?"

"For every hybrid, it's different. I reached maturity at age twelve, but I know another hybrid by the name of Nahuel that reached maturity at the age of seven. He's more vampire than human, while I am the opposite; more human than vampire," I explain.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm exactly one hundred years old as of last month." I say.

"We do not fight today," Aro says. Caius glares at him.

"Bring the informer forward," he says. Who I'm assuming is Irina steps forward. "Is this the child you saw?" He asks.

"I-I don't know.."

"Jane!" Irina panics.

"She's different! The child is bigger," she says.

"Then your allegations were false," he says calmly. I widen my eyes; I know what this means.

"Yes. I take full responsibility for my actions, the Cullens are innocent," she says. She then turns to the crowd behind us as she whispers, "I'm sorry," to her coven. Caius lights a torch, and Demetri and Felix step forward, presumably to decapitate her.

"Caius, no!" Edward shouts, but he's too late. Demetri and Felix have already ripped off her head, and Cauis has lit her on fire. If he wasn't my mate, I would seriously do some pretty mean things to him right now. I mean, killing someone because they wrongly thought that someone was an immortal child? A _bit _overboard there guys.

"Irina!" Kate and Tanya rush forward, but I use my mind control to stop them. Garrett grabs Kate, and pulls her to his chest, to comfort her. Tanya notices that I'm controlling her. "Stop controlling me, Camila," she says, sneering as she's held back by Eleazar. I stop the mind control, and Edward talks to them quietly.

"You don't want to start a fight, it's not worth it! That's what they want," he tells them, and they calm down, while still grieving over the loss of their sister.

The Volturi look slightly disappointed that they don't get to experience a fight, until Alice decides to show them their future, and how Renesmee's not a threat. Suddenly, she pulls her hand back, angry.

"It doesn't matter what I show you," she sneers. "You won't believe any of it!" She swiftly turned around, and kicked Aro in the head. From the position I was in, all I could do was stare, looking like a fish out of water with the way my eyes were bulging and my moth agape. A few guards from the Volturi grab Alice, and she struggles. Carlisle looks enraged, and I start to feel queasy as Bella loads Renesmee onto Jacob's back, and he dashes off, Demetri following him. _Shit._

"Get away from her!" Carlisle shrieks, running towards Aro. Aro follows suit, and they clash. Carlisle falls down, and Aro pulls his arm out of his cloak, revealing Carlisle's head. My only father figure, dead. Everyone gasps, looking upset, and Esme cries out. I only stare, bewildered. And then, everyone on my side charges into battle. I follow suit, enraged that Carlisle, the man who has been nothing but kind and helpful, is dead. I immediately go invisible, and sneak up on a few Volturi members, quickly decapitating them. I mind control a few to kill themselves, as I watch Kate electrocute a few people. Zafrina from the Amazons blinds a few, and I watch, bewildered, as Jasper is killed. _We are screwed._

Alice cries out, and I kill a few more people, until I feel the Earth below me start to shift. _Benjamin. _I look over to him, and he has split the battlefield in two. More guards, and a few wolves, fall into the abyss. Esme tries to save Leah, but she falls to her death. We're losing so many..

Alice grabs Jane, and throws her to Sam, who quickly kills her. Her brother, Alec, is killed soon after. I look towards Aro, who looks miffed that his highest guards have been defeated, and watches as Caius charges in. Kate and Tanya immediately go after him, and I watch with baited breath, hoping, no matter how sadistic he his, that he survives. But, Kate electrocutes him to the ground, and Tanya decapitates him. I suddenly feel empty, and I collapse, my invisibility fading. I feel alone, and almost like my heart has burst. I don't even know him, yet he is my mate, and is dead.

Then, Aro charges in. He kicks Bella away, and she recuperates, letting Edward swing her around so she could decapitate a few more guards. Then, they successfully decapitate Aro. Marcus looks relieved, until Vladimir and Stefan kill him as well. The last thing I see is the woman I assume is Chelsea, and an excruciating pain as she struggles to rip my head off. Now, let me tell you, I have blood and muscle and tissue in me; rip my head off, and there's no reattaching it. Then, she succeeds, and all I see is darkness.

I gasp as I open my eyes, seeing not darkness, but blinding light; snow. I feel I am in someone's lap, and look up to see the concerned face of Bella. I sit up, and look around, seeing that I was still in the field, and everyone except Aro and Alice were staring at me. I looked back at Bella.

"What happened?" I asked her, confused.

"You fainted as soon as Alice showed Aro her vision," she explains quietly.

"That's your future," Alice hisses, yanking her hand away from Aro's. I sigh in relief. It was only a vision, not the definite future. I stand up, looking around once again as I move a piece of brown hair out of my face. I look to Caius, just to see he's okay, as my heart was still clenching painfully at the vision of him dying. He feels my gaze on him, and snaps his head to me, glare still in place. But, his eyes seem to soften slightly as I smile at him, and he nods his head sharply in recognition before turning back to Aro.

"They conspire with werewolves, our natural enemies. Do not forget that, Aro," he says, wanting to start a fight. I sigh. However hot he is, he's still pretty hostile.

"Not werewolves Cauis, shape-shifters. It's still daytime out, and Children of the Moon only change on full moon days, at night," Carlisle explains. Caius glares at him, unhappy to be wrong. I sigh again, folding my arms over my chest; the sun is slowly setting, and the coat I wear hardly helps. Those full vampires are lucky; no blood, no need for heat. I'd seriously love to stand next to one of those shape-shifters right about now; it's got to be below freezing, at least. I move to stand next to Jacob, and immediately feel a lot warmer. Caius glances at me for a moment, before turning his head away._ Hmm.._

I sit down next to Jake, and play with my fingers while Carlisle and the head Volturi discuss things. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see Marcus smile like the Mona Lisa. He slyly touches Aro's hand, and his eyes glaze over as he smiles that deranged smile again. Caius, as always, glares at him before rolling his eyes. Aro laughs gleefully, and I cringe. _Ugh._

"Mates!" He suddenly exclaims, making me jump, my heart pounding. _Gah! _I frown at him as I stand up.

"Oh, really? Was it _so _important that you just _had_ to give me a heart attack?!" I ask angrily and rhetorically. He looks at me in surprise, and I pout. Seriously, are we done here yet? What is the point of just standing here? I flop back into the snow, still freezing, as I listen to the quiet conversation going on between Carlisle and the head of the Volturi. At this point, I'm about ready to up and leave. Renesmee is fine, everyone's innocent, blah blah, Caius and I are mates, can we go now? I doubt all of these people just want to wait as four out of sixty of us have a lovely little chit chat.

And then suddenly, I'm beckoned forward by Aro. I roll my eyes and _slowly_ stand up, and _slowly_ as possible walk towards him. Caius pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. I smirk, before speeding up next to Carlisle.

"Yessum," I greet. Aro turns towards me.

"Do you know what we are discussing..?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow before answering.

"Unicorns?" I deadpan. He laughs, and I just stand there, looking at him. He stops laughing, abruptly.

"No." Staring.

"Then what? Glitter? What you're going to wear to the next British tea party, courtesy of Cauis?" I ask. I mentally give myself a high five, while simultaneously hitting myself repeatedly. It's ironic though, because he was from Greece. Too much time in England, I suppose. Caius scowls at me. _What's new?_

"No," he repeats, seemingly getting annoyed.

"Oh, don't tell me: your sex lives? _How scandalous!" _I exclaim, mockingly thrusting my hand to my chest. Aro now looks pissed. _That's a first. _

"We are talking about your new-found mate, Caius," he exclaims. I snort.

"Uh duh," I say. I really am taking a risk by acting like this right now; they could kill me within an instant. And, I'm usually not this sarcastic. _This _sarcastic.

"Do not talk to our masters like that," Jane hisses. I look towards her.

"No one asked you, Cruella DeVil," I tell her. Her jaw drops at the insult. I'm surprised she knows who Cruella DeVil is; the character is from a Disney movie, after all. Only made a decade or two ago.

_"Enough!" _Caius suddenly screams, making me jump. "Get back to the matter at hand," he says more calm. _Damn he's hot._

"R-Right," Aro stutters. "Mates."

"Mates," I deadpan.

"You two are mates: you must come with us to Volterra, Camila," Aro tells me. I blink.

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow. Aro clears his throat.

"Come. To. Volterra. With. Your. Mate," he says as if I were a young child.

"Across the world?"

"Italy is not across the world, child," Marcus says.

"Well it's close enough!" I say.

"It is not that hard, you will get over it easily," Caius says stiffly. I can tell that he's uncomfortable with this. Must be about his ex or something.

"Not like I'd be leaving my life, family, and coven behind or anything," I say sarcastically. I hear Garrett snicker behind me, and roll my eyes. _Immature._

"As I said, you shall get over it quickly. You may always write," he tells me. _Or call, or text, or IM, or email, or Skype, or video chat, or visit.. 21st century anyone?_

"Why do you have comebacks for everything?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. He smirks.

"A millennium or so of living gives one time to think," he says simply. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I couldn't tell. How long's that again?" I ask innocently. I feel as if we're in our own world; it's just me and Caius. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Are you really so incompetent as to not know?"

"No, I like to call myself folly," I reply smugly.

"Oh, did someone feed a dictionary to you this morning?"

"Just a thesaurus."

"Oh? Have fun swallowing that?"

"Tasted like paper and synonyms."

"Ironic."

"Is that so?"

"Must be."

"Ahem!" Aro clears his throat, capturing our attention from our banter. "Back to the matter at _hand. _Are you coming or going, child?" He asks. I think for a moment, trying to remember everything my family has told us about mates. You only mate once, it's for life, after meeting your mate, you won't be able to live without them for more than two weeks. Lovely. I sigh. No choice, then. Caius would never move to Forks, let alone North America.

"Fine," I groan. "But only because I don't want to die yet," I say, brushing past them to start walking. I had said goodbye to everyone on my side before we conversed with the Volturi, just in case it would come to a battle. I think it counts for this as well. Might as well save the waterworks for Volterra, considering Nessie and I were the only ones that could cry properly. Yeah, my eyes were starting to burn and I felt a lump in my throat, but surely I could hold the tears for a few hundred thousand miles?

Behind me, I hear the rest of my new coven walking towards me. They speed up, and I hear Aro say how Bella, Alice, and Edward were 'such a prize' before speeding up as well. I never understood why he didn't admire Jasper's gift. I mean, he can _control peoples' emotions. _I find that pretty fricking cool.

I can't run as fast as a full vampire, but I try to keep up with the Volturi. The forest foliage whizzes past me as I run at full speed, not wanting to be left behind. I don't exactly know how to get to Italy, or how to _run through an ocean, _but I'm sure staying with a group that knows how will help. As they say, follow the leader.


End file.
